Dream of Me
by lucy217
Summary: Finn has a dream that wasn't so sweet, Rachel brings him back down to reality. Finchel one-shot! Read and Review :


**Dream of Me**

**Authors Note: Ok so this is my first Glee story, it's a Finchel one-shot. Hope you like it! :)  
**

The sharp sound of the high pitched school bell rang through the halls of McKinley, telling Finn Hudson that he had 10 minutes until Glee rehearsal started. As usual he went to meet his girlfriend, Rachel Berry at her locker before rehearsal. He saw her already there putting her books away; when she turned to face him he gave her a wide smile which she returned halfheartedly.

"Hey," He said, leaning against the cool steel of the wall of lockers.

"Hi." She replied in a quiet tone.

"Where were you today? I couldn't find you at lunch." He said wondering why she was avoiding looking at him.

"I was studying." She said simply, nervously fidgeting and looking down a lot. He was getting worried, the last time she had been like this was when she had told him that he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she winced and continued to play with the hem of her skirt.

"There's something I have to tell you." Heaps of different situations played throughout his head,

"You're not pregnant are you?" He blurted out.

"No, nothing like that," she said smiling slightly, "I ran into Jesse the other day." He saw red.

"What? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him-"

"No Finn calm down," she said gently placing her hand on his arm. "We just talked." They talked? Why would she even bother hearing what that jerk has to say.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask,

"We talked about everything, he explained everything to me, and he said...why I should be with him." She said the last part quieter than the rest of her sentence.

"WHAT?" He practically yelled,

"Look Finn, I have to admit, he made some valid points." She said looking at her shoes. That rendered him speechless,

"And I've decided that he was right, I need to be with someone whose dreams are as big as mine, Jesse and I want the same thing, you and I want different things."

"Rachel, no but-" Finn started, his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I think it's best." She said smiling sadly, she rubbed his arm affectionately then walked down the hall towards the choir room, leaving him standing there, feeling like she'd pulled his heart out of his chest and stamped on it a couple of times.

Finn woke up in a cold sweat, he was practically shaking.

"It was just a dream." He whispered to himself, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. But he couldn't help like he needed confirmation that it wasn't real. He looked at his clock next to his bed, it was 9.34 on a Sunday morning. Rachel would definitely be awake, so he didn't hesitate calling her immediately, she answered fairly quickly,

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, it's me, Finn."

"Hey Finn," she said happily.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest ok?" He asked,

"Um sure, of course." She replied, wondering what he wanted to know.

"Do you still love me?"

"Finn, it's ridiculous that you would even insinuate that I'd ever stop loving you." She said laughing lightly.

"And you still want to be with me?"

"More than anything." She replied. He breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank god for that."

"Why did you need to hear that so badly?" She asked,

"Well it's not really that big of a deal, but I had this dream that you broke up with me for St. Jackass, it just seemed really real." He told her, she sighed,

"Finn, I need you to realise that's never going to happen." She said quietly,

"I know." He replied in a small voice, they were silent for a moment,

"Do you want me to come over?" Rachel asked, Finn smiled,

"Yes Please."

20 minutes later, he'd gotten dressed into a Grey shirt and jeans and cleaned his room up a bit. When he heard the doorbell ring he ran down the stairs at an extremely fast pace,

"I'll get it!" he yelled, rushing past Kurt who rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm to see Rachel. Finn pulled open the door to see his girlfriend wearing a light purple and black plaid skirt, a black singlet top and a light purple cardigan that matched her skirt. It was classic Rachel Berry. He pulled her into his embrace and held her for a while.

"Finn I'm happy to see you to, but oxygen is becoming an issue." She said as he released his grip on her.

"Oh right, sorry Rach, I'm just really happy to see you." She smiled up at him; he really wanted to kiss her.

So he did, and it was perfect.

"I love you, Rachel." He whispered as they broke apart,

"I love you too, Finn."

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Thought it was alright?**

**Review!**


End file.
